1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic assistive devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to adjustable-width walkers having a removable integrated cane.
2. History of the Related Art
Therapeutic assistive devices such as walkers, canes, crutches, and the like have been used for many years to assist patients recovering from a variety of ailments such as, for example, strokes, traumatic injuries, and orthopedic surgeries. In particular, numerous varieties of walkers have been used to assist patients in regaining mobility following an injury or ailment. A typical walker, when viewed from above, forms a “C” shape thus allowing the patient to step inside the walker and grip a handle located on either side of the patient. Such an arrangement provides a stable base of support for the patient lacking requisite balance or muscular coordination to walk safely.
Existing walkers are effective in assisting patients with mobility or gait training; however, existing walkers suffer from a variety of limitations. For example, many existing walkers are of a fixed width. Fixed-width walkers may be difficult to maneuver indoors such as, for example, a home or an office. For example, most fixed-width walkers are too wide to pass though narrow doorways such as the type commonly found in older homes. In this situation, the patient typically steps backwards out of the walker, turns the walker sideways, lifts and places the walker through the doorway, and finally steps forward back into the walker. This may cause the patient to lose the base of support offered by the walker and may present a significant risk of fall and injury particularly if the patient has compromised balance or strength. In addition, significantly overweight patients may be too large to fit inside a frame of the fixed-width walker.
Furthermore, walkers are typically used during early stages of a patient's rehabilitation, and are typically not practical for use by a more advanced patient with better balance and strength. These more advanced patients typically transition from using a walker to using a cane. While a cane presents numerous maneuverability advantages over a walker, a cane may be problematic when a patient grows tired and requires a broader base of support offered by a walker. Furthermore, the cane is typically purchased separately from the walker thus increasing the cost to the patient.